Portraits
by SpectrumLight
Summary: The Next Generation of Hogwarts has finally arrived and Hoggy Warts' hallways are safe as the Second Wizarding War lays far behind them. But, what trouble will these youngsters get up to, what surprises will lay in store for them and will they ever manage to pass exams? !USES REVIEWER SUBMISSIONS FOR CHAPTER IDEAS! (SYOC)
1. 19 Years After The Battle of Hogwarts

**Hi peeps! This is my first SYOC, so yeah. This first chapter is a bit complicated, just because everyone is being introduced. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and write me a review to say so :). Also, this story is going to mainly be driven by reviewers submitting one- shot ideas, along with my input. So, review some ideas even though it's early because I'll need lots for later chapters. (ALSO, I am giving character ages at the end of the chapter.) Anyway, ENJOY.**

~ Chapter 1 - 19 Years After The Battle of Hogwarts ~

The train station was clogged with people and a feeling of excitement made the air thrum. Masses of students with large cases threaded through the crowd, each carrying a mixture of regular and bizarre objects. In particular, one large mob of people were rushing through the station.

"Come on guys! Seriously, you all walk so slowly! I said I would save Danielle and Erachiel a carriage!" A girl from the group broke off and began to almost jump up and down with impatience.

Another girl joined her and flicked her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, "Yes! Hurry; uzzerwise we will not get a free carriage. Aria, come! We will go by ourselves. Bye Aunties, Uncles! We are leeving!"

The blonde girl began to walk away with her brunette cousin after a quick air- kiss blown back at her family.

"Dominique! Arianna! Wait, girls! With Teddy vanishing, that's three gone already and we're not even at the platform yet." A certain black- haired, green- eyed wizard gave an exasperated sigh as the two figures disappeared into the crowd.

Four tugs at his shirt alerted Harry to four small children beaming up at him.

"Don't worry Daddy. We're not leaving yet!" His young daughter ended her speech with a smile that showed the gap in her teeth as her three cousins Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne nodded.

With that, the four of them went off to excitedly chat with some other family members. Harry looked around once more to see that they had already collected some more children. James was walking with his cousin Fred (the Second) and another two girls, one who he believed to be called Amiya and the other he knew to be Dawn.

"Harry! It's good to see you mate! I'm sorry, but Elsa and I have to run. Can you walk with the kids?" Oliver Wood and a hurried- looking woman appeared from the crowd to only disappear again after a cheerful nod from a woman beside Harry.

"Excuse me Ginny, where are Dominique and Arianna?" Another girl with brown hair walked up as similar- looking boy wandered over.

"They went ahead. Something about us being too slo- Oh, bye then Courtney." Ginny spoke calmly as she addressed the girl who quickly vanished into the crowds.

"Everyone's in a rush these days, huh?" Another man spoke as another group of kids ran off with a trail of laughs.

Harry sighed again before grinning and saying "It's good to see you both. How's Rosie?"

Ron and Hermione laughed before she responded, "Ecstatic. She hasn't stopped talking about it since we saw you all last week."

"Uncle Ron, since my zizter has left already, can I leave?" A tall, elegant blonde girl walked up with two others girls chatting beside her.

"Well, I was hoping to have a great, big family sendoff, but that seems doomed to fail again this year. Yes, go on. Have a safe year, Victoire. That goes for Zoe and Meghan too." Hermione waved them away and slowly the group's numbers dwindled.

Then, with another hurried goodbye, Louis and Molly disappeared into the crowds with their friend Juliette. That only left some children too young for magic, who wove between aunts and uncles, and three terrified- looking eleven year olds.

As the once- large now- small group appeared on Platform 9 3/4, two of the children drew closer to the adults while the other stood vulnerably out in the open. Being used to this treatment by his older sisters, Andrew simply sighed and pushed his trolley towards a train door.

* * *

"Dad, what if I'm chosen for Slytherin?"Harry heard his son begin to panic before he stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known."

"Well, just say that I am." Albus continued, unmoved by his father's words.

"Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful young wizard. Now, listen if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat will take your choice into account."

"Really?"

"Really."

This seemed to give Albus courage as he then nodded to his father who could only smile in return. With a gentle push from his family, Albus stepped forward with an equally nervous Rose by his side. Together, they boarded the train and waved back at the family that was tearfully smiling on the platform.

* * *

"Is that Lorcan and Lysander? Yes. Next to them, that's Danielle's little sister isn't it? Rachel? And Seamus' kids; what was it? Conor and Mathal? No, Conor and Cathal. Okay. Dean's son, what was his name? David… Something starting with D.. Daniel! Yes, Daniel, that sounds right. It's his last year. Is it; oh look there's Matthew. I swear that boy doesn't have a humble bone in his body! He walks like a peacock. Really Ginny, that's not fair; he's your nephew." A friendly conversation began between Hermione and Ginny as they remarked about the passing students and distracted themselves from their leaving children.

As Harry laughed at their banter, he looked around the station. He found his eyes resting upon a man with platinum blonde hair who was staring back at him. Harry nodded and gave a smile before looking away.

* * *

"Yes father. I'll be good, don't worry. Yes, I'll look after widdle iddy biddy Scorpius." An irritated girl spoke while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Scorpius. Get on the train, I want to go see Amiya. She said that she had some BIG news in her last letter." She continued before pushing a boy towards the train.

He dug in his heels and frantically turned around to look further down the platform. He searched desperately before pointing to a group of three.

"No, wait. Look there's Riona. We said we would sit together and she is still saying goodbye to Collin and Felix! Can I get on the train with them? Please?" he spoke while still pointing towards the group.

His mother Astoria smiled and only laughed before giving him a hug and pushing him forward. Aries just looked after him before shrugging and disappearing onto the train. Scorpius ran forward quickly and nearly collided with the girl in the group.

"RI! RI!" He excitedly yelled and hugged the girl who seemed equally happy.

"It's good to see you Scorp. I'm saying goodbye. I'll just be a minute." She laughed before stepping back and solemnly looking at the man nearby.

"Bye Collin. I hope you have fun touring in America. You'll make sure you write?" She spoke as he laughed and mock- saluted his little sister.

"Of course, General. I'll write to both of you. Now Scorpius, you'll be good won't you? You and Ri will look after each other?" Collin said while looking at the two eleven year olds nodding at him.

"Bye- bye, Ri. Have fun at Hogwarts." Another voice joined the conversation as a small boy latched onto his big sister.

Riona could only smile lovingly at her dear little brother. She nodded and gently pulled away. She then laughed and rushed towards the train with Scorpius on her trail.

After a few moments, the whistle sounded and the train started forward. Lots of hands began to wave from inside the carriages as children said goodbye to their parents.

* * *

**Okay, that was a clunky chapter, I know. I just made sure every character made an appearance. Now for ages of original and OCs (There's a few);**

- Collin MacNamara 23

- Teddy Lupin 19

- Daniel Thomas 18

- Zoe McKnight 17

- Victoire Weasley 17

- Meghan Weasley 17

- Matthew Weasley 17

- Dominique Weasley 15

- Courtney Wood 15

- Danielle McKnight 15

- Arianna Lily Potter 15

- Erachiel Emerson 15

- Louis Weasley 13

- Juliette Jenks 13

- Molly Weasley 13

- Aries Malfoy 12

- Fred Weasley 12

- James Potter 12

- Amiya Thomas 12

- Rose Weasley 11

- Andrew Wood 11

- Albus Potter 11

- Dawn Wood 11

- Scorpius Malfoy 11

- Riona MacNamara 11

- Rachel McKnight 10

- Lysander Scamander 10

- Lorcan Scamander 10

- Conor Finnegan 10

- Roxanne Weasley 9

- Lucy Weasley 9

- Hugo Weasley 9

- Lily Potter 9

- Cathal Finnegan 9

- Felix MacNamara 7


	2. A Train Ride

**HI! Here's chapter two! Even though I'm still doing introductions and I've already got some fantastic ideas, more ideas are welcome! Also, for the people who entered OCs, I'm sorry that I had to change some ages and friendships. I tried to keep them as close as possible and the friendships will pop up somewhere (whether they're little-sibling to big-sibling, it changes with each person).**

**Thanks to SunsetWanderer, my beta. Also to my reviewers; Shiranai Atsune, princessgothicfull, SunlightHurtsMyEyes, Sunshine72, DauntlessInDistrict9 and Alice the B-Rabbit!**

~Chapter 2 - A Train Ride~

The train rattled as Albus and Rose stumbled along, trying to find a carriage. So far, they hadn't found anyone they recognised and most of the people they saw were just too damn terrifying to ask. Eventually, they stumbled across their cousins Victoire and Meghan with their friend Zoe, but they were with their boyfriends, so they moved on. After what seemed like eternity, Rose had had enough.

"Albus. The next carriage; unless it is packed to the brim, we are asking to sit down." She said with a tone that left no room for arguing.

He simply nodded and stepped forward to knock on the carriage door. Inside, a girl with brown hair and a blonde boy were comfortably chatting away. Albus felt like entering would be breaking up a private conversation, but a not-so gentle poke between the shoulders forced him onwards. Gently, he rapped on the glass of the door and the two heads inside whipped towards him. He felt as if he was on display as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Can we sit?" Albus timidly questioned, looking towards the girl as she seemed kinder.

The boy seemed hostile and made a comment that sounded suspiciously like "No way, Weasleys." At this comment, though, the girl leaned over and cuffed his ears.

"Don't be such a Pure Blood, Scorpius. Yeah, sure. Come sit down." The girl said sweetly with an Irish accent after directing a harsh stare at the boy.

Rose sat down next to the girl and uncomfortably, Albus sat down next to the boy who continued to death glare him under partially-closed eyelashes. After a few beats of awkward silence, the girl seemed to know that no one else was going to talk, so she took a breath.

"I'm Riona MacNamara. That's Scorpius." Riona said with a lop-sided grin and an extended hand.

Rose spoke with a laugh as she returned the handshake, "I'm Rose Weasley and that's my cousin, Albus Potter."

For a second, Scorpius looked in shock between Rose and Albus, as if he was trying to connect the dots. Riona's eyes widened slightly before she clumsily regained her composure.

"Well, okay then. It's, ahhh, good to meet you… both. Sooooo… Are you guys first-years as well?" Riona continued and slowly, the atmosphere in the room grew more comfortable.

During the train ride, Scorpius even managed to come out of his indignant shell to crack a few witty jokes.

* * *

"You did WHAT exactly with Teddy Lupin?!"Danielle squawked indignantly, making her Irish accent sound scratchy, as Arianna casually dropped some gossip into the conversation.

"You heard me; I kissed him." She attempted to sound cool, but secretly, it still made her heart flutter.

Dominique rolled her eyes at her cousin's façade, but still rolled her hand to symbolise more, "So, details? You have hardly told uz anything!"

Arianna brushed her off as she was reminded of a more pressing issue, "Oh, it's nothing. It's a story for later. BUT, Danielle, last time you wrote you said you met someone."

At this, all the eyebrows were raised as Dominique Weasley, Courtney Wood and Arianna Potter regarded the now heavily-blushing Danielle McKnight.

"W-well.." Danielle stammered as she searched for words, "Less of a someone and more of a…"

She was abruptly cut off by the appearance of a dishevelled Erachiel Emerson. He looked quickly out into the corridor before closing the compartment door with a snap. He sunk into a seat and gave a dramatic sigh.

Desperate for any excuse, Danielle quickly asked a question, "What happened to you?"

"Well," he started as his French accent, not dissimilar to Dominique's (though much lighter), shone through, "it seemed every First year girl needed help with her luggage. And getting on the train. And finding a compartment. They don't know to avoid me yet, so I couldn't help but be nice to them. But, when I helped the second batch and another appeared; let's just say I got out of there pretty fast."

Subconsciously, he reached up and rubbed the sides of his head underneath his beanie as the girls sent him looks of empathy. A few seconds of silence filled the carriage, before Erachiel took the initiative and spoke.

"So, what were you talking about when I walked in?" he raised an eyebrow as his cat-like eyes glinted with amusement.

Dominique began to explain, but a terrified look from Danielle stopped her, "Ummm… OWLs! About, um, taking OWLs this year. What classes are you 'oping to get zhis year?"

After a few more seconds of silence, Erachiel passionately launched into a speech about possibly failing just to annoy his father. The resulting laughs rang loudly, making the air seem alive.

* * *

In another carriage, a heated game of Charades had begun. It had the occupants yelling and frantically waving arms around to try and act out the words.

"Honestly, guys. You SUCK at this. C'mon, let me act it out." Amiya gave a cheeky grin as she passed the pad of paper over to Fred.

Embarrassedly, he scribbled down a word before once again passing it over. Dawn then took it from his hands and placed it on her forehead. FOX DOING THE POLKA, it read in Fred's precise, neat handwriting which caused the carriage to explode with laughter.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea, Freddy?" James said between snorts as the quiet boy blushed with embarrassment and happiness.

The game begun and after a few minutes of desperately trying to act out the ridiculous card, Amiya let out a giggle. As she watched the others attempt to frantically act out a fox dancing, she sat and screwed up her nose in concentration. Slowly, her features morphed and began to become red and furry with a long, pointed nose. She then began to dance in the cramped compartment to the amusement of the others.

"Honestly, that never gets old." James said as wiped tears from his eyes.

At this, Dawn gave up and finally looked at the card.

"Merlin's beard, HOW was I meant to guess that?!" Dawn said with mild annoyance before she gave into the giggles surrounding her.

Of course, this only caused more laughter and after her failed attempt at doing the Polka, Amiya collapsed on top of Aries. She placed a dramatic hand against her forehead after draping herself over the whole bench.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Get off me; you are wrinkling my shirt!" Aries indignantly pushed at the girl, who consequently rolled over to Fred who began to resemble a tomato.

"Oh come off it, Ari! Have a bit of fun!" James rolled his eyes before resuming his conversation with Dawn about a muggle television performance that Aries believed to be called "Sherlock".

Aries' cheeks coloured slightly at the scolding, but she ignored it and tried to join in their conversation.

"Oh, but honestly! When John did that, I thought that Mary was going to slap him! It was SO funny." Dawn spoke loudly as James nodded lightly in agreement.

"When he did what exactly?" Aries spoke quietly, but Dawn heard her nonetheless.

"WELL! It was in episode… I can't remember which.. James! Do you rem… Nope, okay. In WHATEVER episode, John and Mary had just…" Dawn spoke loudly and brightly as if it was her life mission to explain the episode to Aries.

All the while, Amiya was sitting up watching the rapid-fire conversation in amusement, "What are they talking about? What is 'Johnlock'?"

Her voice sounded confused and the slight Indian accent buried under the British became obvious. Fred just laughed quietly and responded, "Honestly, you don't want to know."

* * *

"MOLLY, I SWEAR I MAY KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Louis yelled loudly and angrily at his cousin who was holding her stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

Juliette sat on the opposite bench of the carriage in slight fear as she watched blue gloop pour out of Louis' satchel. She let out a tiny laugh, little more than a breath, but Louis heard her anyway. She let a squeak as he fixed her with a glare.

Molly drew back the attention as she talked, "That's what you get for trying to force me to find your school stuff because you were too busy writing letters to your girlfriend."

He blushed at the mention of his good friend, Rebecca Watts, who he had begun a 'relationship' with over the break. He was quite touchy on the subject and he couldn't think of a single thing to say in response. So, he sat down next to Juliette who immediately scrambled away from him.

"Gross, Louis. I don't want to get sick from your slime and you're going to get it on my book!" Juliette sputtered while trying to get as far away as possible while remaining in the carriage.

At this, he raised his arms in a mock zombie pose and came towards her while moaning "Boooooks!"

Juliette panicked and looked towards the amused Molly who saved Juliette from the slime-zombie. She raised her wand and spoke a quiet incantation. Slowly, the gloop drew towards Molly before disappearing with a pop and leaving a foul stench in the air.

* * *

"Your brother can be such a pig sometimes, you know that! Like, he hits on me all the time even after my not-at-all subtle rejections. Can you tell him to bugger off?" Zoe was indignant as she spoke harshly at Meghan.

Meghan simply sighed before burying her face in the shoulder of her boyfriend of two years, Seth Jacobs. Subconsciously, he placed a hand on her shoulder and began to draw soothing circles on her arm.

"I have tried!" Her voice was muffled, but the irritation towards her brother was still clear, "He won't listen; sometimes I honestly think that he hates Roxanne, Fred and I. He is such a piggish, misogynist player and he just…"

She trailed off with an angry moan which caused Victoire to pat her sympathetically on the back.

"We know your pain, honey. We know." She shook her head as she thought about her cousin Matthew's antics.

"Anyway," the other boy in the carriage, Daniel Thomas, tried to divert the conversation, "we should be arriving soon, shouldn't we?"

Zoe rolled her eyes at his awkward misdirection before placing her hand over the older boy's hand. He simply looked at her and the others kept quiet as the two couples enjoyed each other's' company. Though, Victoire felt a pang of sadness in her heart, knowing that she had no one as she pushed all potential suitors away. With that, the silence was broken by a sudden surge in activity in the corridor and Victoire looked at the window to see a majestic sight beginning to emerge from behind the hills.

It was Hogwarts.

**If it's clunky in places, I'm trying to blame it on trying to get information in. Also, if someone's nationality isn't mentioned, they were entered as British. (If you entered an OC and I missed their nationality; sorry, PM me.) One-shots are now coming into effect as the introductions are mainly finished!**

**Thanks for reading and CHEERS!**


End file.
